


Coming Out Into Society

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lady and her deb. </p><p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out Into Society

Lady Myra Hesslop had put up with much of the world's crap when it came to the fact she had taken in a fallen debuntante, all the same she didn't care, the girl had needed her and she had been there. Now she and Cassie were at a party, a ball in fact. She had smiled as she led the girl into the room, quite ignoring the whispers and strange looks. 

"Happy, little Cassie?"

Cassie smiled and nodded. 

"Good."

Myra spoke softly, stroking long, curling blonde hair from the girl's face. 

"You deserve to be happy."

Cassie giggled and smiled even broader. 

"Think you can handle mingling for a little while?"

Cassie thought about this and then nodded.

"Sure."

"I'll be right over by the food, you need me just yell."


End file.
